Broken
by Stormyspiritstar
Summary: What will happen when Kaname betrays Yuuki, and she gets kidnapped by a man she feels strangely drawn to? Rated T to be safe, mainly for Language, kidnapping, etc.
1. Chapter 1

**Broken – Chapter 1**

**A Vampire Knight Fanfic.**

Okay. Well, basically, this takes place before yuuki knows she is Kuran's sister and is turned.

Sound good? Mkay.

_**Seems like just yesterday, you were a part of me...**_

Yuuki walked out of the classroom, sighing. She hadn't gotten to sleep last night, either. She was beginning to unravel her past, even though it only gave her sleepless nights and a major headache. She went to her dorm, showered and got dressed, and by then it was time for the Afternoon patrol of the campus, but Zero was nowhere to be found.

'Damn that lazy Zero, always skipping out on patrols!' She thought, but she soon lost herself in thoughts about Zero. She had a small crush on him, not anything major. He WAS one of the cutest guys in her class, After all. She had once even thought about kissing him, but she knew he wouldn't ever reciprocate.

She didn't even notice when he came up and smacked her on the head with a rolled up paper.

"Daydreaming again, Yuuki? You really need to be more aware of your surroundings." Zero said, before adding. "Come on, let's get this over with."

"Coming, Zero!" She said, running to catch up with him, before she saw something dart into the forest like lightning, and the hairs on her neck stood up.

She stared at it momentarily, then realized that she was patrolling with Zero. She was about to tell him, but when she turned back to where he was, he had already disappeared.

"Looks like I'm going alone…" She grumbled, shaking her head before leaping down into the forest below, a tree scratching her arm on the way down. She ended up ripping the cuff of her uniform, but didn't mind it as she landed silently onto the ground with the grace of a cat.

The silence of the forest astounded her. Not even a leaf rustled, no sound was to be heard. It was as if someone took a remote and froze time, and it was only too quiet.

Nothing. There was nothing at all, but as she ventured quietly farther into the forest, she saw something that made her blood run cold with emotions.

It was Kaname. And he was with Ruka.

His back was to a tree, and she was kissing him. Directly. And he didn't look like he wanted to struggle.

**_Meanwhile…_**

"Damnit, Yuuki! I can't take my eyes off of you, Can I?" Zero said, catching a whiff of her blood lingering on a tree branch just below the balcony.

"Looks like I have to follow you…" He said, jumping down into the blackness below, following Yuuki's scent. It was extremely quiet—Not even his sensitive ears could pick up anything. He silently crept, following Yuuki's scent until he caught up with her.

And he was glad he did.

~~~Back to present…

She could barely stifle the anger and betrayal she felt from reaching itself out of her throat—She wanted to curl up and die. The first guy she loved, making out with another woman.

She could hear zero creep up behind her, and felt him place a hand on her shoulder. She looked up at him, tears glistening in her dark brown eyes.

'You knew it was bound to happen. Why would he ever want a HUMAN like you?' Her thoughts screamed as she turned around and ran, not caring about which direction she took. She ran until her bones felt weary, and her muscles ached.

She knew Zero hadn't followed her, she hadn't heard him or felt his presence. But, she still didn't know where she was.

Alarms rang in her ears and the hairs on her neck prickled, just as a hand descended over her mouth, clamping it shut.

She paniced, twisting and contorting until she felt a wooziness take over her, and she fell into the darkness.

**_Did you like it? It isn't too bad, I don't think… but this was just a random thought I had. Wait for the next chapter, it'll be much longer :3_**

**_~Stormypoo_**


	2. Chapter 2

**_Broken – Chapter 2_**

_Okay. I'm sorry I haven't updated for a while; I didn't have my computer to work with._

_Anyhow, I have several ideas for upcoming chapters. Please PM me if you're interested in voting on the ideas, or wish to put in some input. _

_As I have stated in alternate stories, DO NOT LEAVE YOUR IDEAS IN A REVIEW. People read reviews and that would be like a spoiler, and I wouldn't be able to use your idea._

_Mkay? Well then, Lets begin 3_

**(Yuuki's POV)**

I woke up, darkness covering my vision as I slowly began to panic. Where was I? More importantly, why was I here in the first place?

But then I remembered; I remembered everything that had happened—Kanama and Ruka… kissing. Zero trying to comfort me as I fled, and the man who covered my mouth and hit the back on my neck, causing me to pass out.

What a great day!

I slowly sat up, but as soon as I did, a wave of nausea and dizziness crashed over me and I was forced to lie back down, my vision just now beginning to clear up.

I was in a small cabin-like home, and I could still smell the scent of the trees and foliage that surrounded my school. That was good, but I still had no idea where I was. I was laying on a bed with sheets that smelled dusty, as if nobody had lived here for years. Vines crept through cracks in the walls, giving a nature and abandoned effect on the cabin.

A dark chuckle sounded from the shadows of the room as a man, probably only 18 or 20, stepped towards the bed, grabbing my arms and pinning me to the bed. I could barely see it happen because of my slowed reflexes, and I felt too sluggish.

"Having fun there_, Sweetheart_?" He said with a voice that was full of dark intentions. I tried to struggle, but I was no match for him as he crawled on top of me, pinning my legs. "It's no use trying to move; there is a drug in your system that makes your reflexes slow. Almost like alcohol, but you can't even muster the energy to fight."

Oh great. Why do I always get stuck with the creeps?

**(Zero's POV)**

"Damnit, Yuuki!" I cursed, darting through the vines and undergrowth as I followed the scent trail Yuuki had left behind in her emotional rampage.

I felt awful, knowing that I couldn't help her recover from that. I had always knew she liked Kaname, but I didn't think she loved that bloodsucker this much.

I wanted to kill him, but first I had to find Yuuki.

I ran into a moonlit clearing, and her scent trail abruptly cut off, as if she had been picked up by an airplane.

As I looked closer at where it stopped, there was a lot of blood splattered on the ground.

There was a trail of water leading through the forest that was lost in the leaves and muck. I was shocked, entirely, and I knew the only logical explanation was the Yuuki had been kidnapped.

She wasn't kidnapped by anyone; she had been kidnapped by a Vampire.

**Make sure you read my A/n at the top. Seriously; the more votes I get, and ideas I get, the better chances your favorite type of story might get picked ;)**

**~Jya ne, and MERRY LATE CHRISTMAS,**

**From Stormspirit**


	3. Chapter 3

-Broken, Chapter 3-

_**A/N: HSDLFJKHSDFJK I AM SO SORRY I HAVENT UPDATED. I saw how many people were reviewing, and I want to hug you all. I didn't think anyone would like this story, really .…**_

_**I have no idea for my plotline. I'm skimming it as I go along. I've been so inactive mainly due to my grandfather on his death bed and me getting grounded… .**_

_**But enough about me! Onto the reviews…**_

2lazy2logon – _**Thank you! I'm glad you like it. :3**_

LittleMissMexx- **OMG THANK YOU FOR LOVING IT I LOVE YOU TOO. I'm kidding xD. I love you as a friend.**

**Too long of an Authors Note. We need more story… NOW. Enjoy~!**

_**Previously…**_

_A dark chuckle sounded from the shadows of the room as a man, probably only 18 or 20, stepped towards the bed, grabbing my arms and pinning me to the bed. I could barely see it happen because of my slowed reflexes, and I felt too sluggish._

_"Having fun there__, Sweetheart__?" He said with a voice that was full of dark intentions. I tried to struggle, but I was no match for him as he crawled on top of me, pinning my legs. "It's no use trying to move; there is a drug in your system that makes your reflexes slow. Almost like alcohol, but you can't even muster the energy to fight."_

_Oh great. Why do I always get stuck with the creeps?_

_~Yuuki's POV~_

I began to struggle underneath the man, and I could feel how much he overpowered me. I wanted to scream, but it felt as if my lungs were constricted by vines, and I could barely breathe. His dark hair glinted in the light, black hair that looked as soft as the fine hairs on a babies head.

A sense of dread pierced my body like ice as he let out a feral growl; one I recognized instantly.

A growl of hunger and bloodlust.

I saw his fangs elongate, and watched with fear as his fangs pierced the skin on my neck, and he drank. I could feel the blood leaving my body, dizzying me even further as the moon overhead seemed to swirl into the night sky then reform itself. He got off of my body, but I still felt like I had been… violated.

I sat there, closing my eyes as I began to wonder if anyone would even miss me. Maybe Headmaster… and the few friends I have… but Zero…?

He always seemed to silently hate me, like I was poison in his blood. A pang of sadness hit me in the chest like a blade as a tear fell down my cheek.

Zero… he would never return my love, would he? I finally realized…. I loved him all this time and was too dense to see it. I could have sworn that I heard the door slamming, but I was too drained and drugged to even process it fully. I could tell I was on the verge of passing out, my ears ringing as I opened my eyes. I blinked tears out of my eyes as a vampire stared at me, and I opened my mouth to speak. I could've sworn I saw his eyes change from brown to a glowing blue, but I blamed it on my disoriented state.

"W-who… are… you?" I croaked out, my throat feeling hoarse and dry, my lungs like someone had ripped them apart.

"My name is Kuruno Aikuza." He said, eyeing me warily. "Yuuki…"

"How do you…. Know… my name…?" I said feebly, my limbs feeling like lead as I stared at him from hooded eyes. Why did I feel oddly safe…? His voice was like the soothing cool water of a river lightly cascading over me as I watched him, soothing me.

"I heard that Silver-haired vampire call your name." He responded like it was the simplest thing in the world. Jerk. How was I supposed to remember after he pretty much drained me and drugged me?

"Sleep now, my precious…" He said, and for some reason, I felt the need to curl up beside him in the chair he was sitting in.

Weird, right?

In a matter of moment, I was out cold, fatigue burning through my system.

That night, I had nightmare after nightmare; all of them in some way containing Zero and this new man. One stuck out vividly in my mind… it was almost like it was the future, it felt so real.

_"She's mine…. Damn you!" A ripping snarl echoed in a large room, and feral growls ripped through the empty room, echoing like a melody of death. I recognized that voice… it was Zero's!_

_"Never, you bastard… how could you treat her like that! She has feelings too!" Another voice snarled, one I faintly recognized. In my dream, though, I knew him entirely. Kuruno Aikuza._

_I looked at my nails; they were fairly long, which was unusual for me, as I usually bit off my nails. My hir was also down to my waist, and I had heightened senses entirely._

_"How could you turn her into a monster!" Zero yelled, and their fight raged on. Insults were spat back and forth as vampire met vampire in a fight for their lover._

_"I had no other choice! She would've died! At least I treated her like she was a living being!" Kuruno growled, throwing his body at Zero's. _

_My vision began to blur then as a sudden pain stabbed through my lower body, making me moan and curl into a ball as I passed out, then awoke to a sunlight filled cabin._

_"_I see you're awake" A deep, rumbling voice said which shattered me from the peace of my dream. I looked around, remembering all that had happened yesterday.

"Oh… hi…" I said, a little disoriented still as I saw crystal blue eyes straight in front of me. I finally noticed why I had felt so warm.

It would probably be the fact that I was curled on top of the guy who kidnapped me, using his shoulder as a pillow.

I let out a squeak as I scrambled off him, and then remembered why I should hate him. But I didn't want to hate him, for some reason… Why didn't I want to hate him, though?

He looked so peaceful, looking drowsy with his messy hair. I felt the urge to brush it out of his eyes, but held myself back.

Woah, woah, woah. I must be going crazy. Maybe it was the drug in my body, or hormones after seeing Kaname with…her. I hoped so.

The dream rushed into my head, and I blushed, looking away from the blue eyes that were so close to me. I instead stared at the wall, mentally chiding myself.

'He kidnapped you, Yuuki… you don't know if he's crazy or not. Stop being a love-crazed teen before you get yourself killed!'

_**Okay, don't flame at me guys! I know, a lot of you may not like this chapter, but trust me; There IS a reason she's drawn to this guy. It partially is hormones, because woul you really want to go back if you believed nobody missed you?**_

_**I thought not. I know, some of you will flame, but it is part of my idea I had while writing :D**_

_**By the way… would anyone like to be my beta reader? I could use encouragement o3o. I have no friends on … least I don't think they view me as a friend ; - ;**_

_**Come onnnn? I can't catch EVERYTHING, plus I could use someone to tell me if my ideas are stupid. (Think about it, you get to read my story ahead of time. It's a plus for you if you love this story.)**_

_**~Stormypoowhoislovingthisstor yanddoesntownVampireKnightin anyway**_


	4. Chapter 4

Broken – Chapter 4

**_La la la… I want reviews… _**

**_I crave your reviews. If you review, I'm always happy… even if I get flamed at, which I know will happen. But at least include positives!_**

**_Of course, I haven't been flamed at yet, which really makes me happy! I love you all. I'm starting to get back my confidence with this story o3o_**

**_By the way, if you see someone that seems out of place, PM me. It might be on purpose, or on accident._**

**_Now… Let us begin!_**

**_Back at the Academy… 3_****_rd_****_ person POV_**

A silver blur marched angrily into the Headmaster's office, slamming the door open and denting the wall with fury.

"Zero! What on earth—" The headmaster began, but was abruptly cut off by an angry, dangerous growl that could strike fear in even the bravest person.

"Yuuki's been fucking kidnapped!" He yelled; thank goodness that nobody could hear him from where he was.

The headmaster's eyes widened, shock displayed on his face, unconcealed.

"Yuuki's… gone? How…?"

**_~Yuuki's POV~_**

I snapped out of my thoughts when Kuruno shifted, turning to face me with an amused expression. Probably because my face must've looked like a tomato.

"Umm, Yuuki, I'm sorry to point it out, but your skirt…" He trailed off, moving his eyes towards the wall, a small smile on his face as he shook slightly with silent laughter.

My skirt had ridden up when I shifted on top of him during the night, and I hadn't really noticed until he pointed out. My face turned an impossible red as I grasped the hem of my skirt, pulling it downward.

"PERVERT!" I yelled reflexively, but then was hit with a pang of sadness. Zero would always make a comment towards me whenever my bra peeked out from under my shirt, or when my skirt was a little too high. I would always yell at him for it. I miss those days.

He looked at me with amusement before sitting up and getting off the bed with grace. He only had on a pair of jeans that drooped around his waist, and no shirt on. I wasn't sure if he worked out, or if all Vampires had a six-pack. I know Zero did, but he was never a lazy type of guy.

Despite that fact that I did kind of hate the guy, and liked him, all at once, I had to admit he was hot. Than again, most Vampires are.

He shrugged on a white t-shirt, and when I looked at his face, he was smiling with amusement at me. "You like the view?" He said, chuckling at me when I turned beet red.

"No, I don't! And I'd like to know why you kidnapped me in the first place!" I said angrily, mentally slapping myself.

_'Piss off the vampire! Way to go and commit suicide, Yuuki! Stop drooling over him; he probably wants to kill you!'_

He sighed, shaking his head before sitting down on the bed. "Listen, I'm not the one who kidnapped you."

"Yeah. And I was born yesterday." I said, rolling my eyes. Did this guy really take me for an idiot?

"Yeah, I wasn't. And that's interesting to know; You look like you're about 17 to me." He retorted, sarcasm dripping from his tone. "You should realize I'm not the only vampire in these woods. I actually kind of saved you."

"I find that hard to believe."

"Really. If it was any other vampire, you'd be dead right now, because they aren't Pureblood, and most have fallen beneath even a Vampire; they lost their sanity. Do you remember the vampire that kidnapped and bit you?"

I nodded, slightly curious. After all, he didn't smell a lot like the guy from last night. Plus, they had different eye colors. Kuruno had Blue eyes, but the guy last night had brown.

"He had lost his sanity; that's why he attacked you. I had saw him a few days before, lumbering through the forest like he was on drugs. I was bored, so I hunted him; I figured I had best kill him before he killed anyone. I lost track of him though as soon as he found you and took you to this place, he moved fairly quickly"

"I found him when your scent of blood filled the air, but you didn't even notice when I killed him. He drank too much of your blood; I think you were pretty much out of it; plus I had killed him fairly quickly."

He was right… I had shut my eyes while I was thinking about Zero! Plus, when I opened my eyes, I guess I do faintly remember that he didn't have any bloodlust still left in his eyes. Or any blood on his face. And a swift eye-color change.

"So… he's dead?" I said, opening my eyes and exhaling the breath I didn't know I was holding.

"Yes, he is. I take it you're from that school nearby?" He said, his eyes running over the length of my body before he looked back up at me.

"Yes… I am." I said, but I didn't really want to go back. Which was odd, but I felt like I was actually cared about here.

He saved me from that vampire, and he didn't actually kidnap me. I wanted to stay with him; I'd probably be cared about with him.

"Please don't make me go back…" I whispered, staring up at him as shock registered in his face. His shock was quickly replaced with a warm smile before he spoke.

"Okay then… Yuuki. We'll have to run now, then, because I know we're being tracked." He said, grasping my chin to make me look up at him.

"Are you sure?" He asked, and I nodded.

Nothing else was said as he picked me up Bridal-style and we fled from the cabin, leaving my other world behind.

**_OKAY. I know I will get flamed at about this chapter. It DOES make sense. There are a lot of vampires out there that lost their sanity; after all, wasn't Yuuki attacked by one?_**

**_She was thinking about Zero and was extremely disoriented, practically unconscious, so it is possible she wouldn't have noticed him killing the Level-E… It does make sense, hush…_**

**_Anywho, R&R, You get the drift._**

**_~Stormy_**


	5. Chapter 5

_**Broken – Chapter 5**_

_**Okay guys; I need to tell you something. **_

_**I really have a lot of chapters planned out for this story; I mean A LOT. So I need people to start reviewing and favoriting.**_

_**I'm sorry, but since I uploaded the first chapter on this story, in 11/26/2012, I have gotten only 400 views and a couple of favorites and reviews…**_

_**So really, it would be nice if someone would start trying to help me out a little :l Even a small review just lets me know someone wants it to continue. I don't want to write a story that nobody will read.**_

_**(Mind me, it would kill me to discontinue, as I know what I want to do already for this :(… )**_

_**Anywho, enjoy!**_

_**~~~Yuuki's POV~~~**_

We ran extremely far, the trees in a blur around me as we moved quickly and stealthily. It was disorienting, causing me to squeeze my eyes closed as I clutched his shirt tightly. I could almost FEEL the smirk he was giving me.

Oh whatever.

Time went by quickly, and we made it away without any huge troubles. I hoped to not have anyone come after me, but sadly, I had no clue if anyone would.

Who would care? Maybe headmaster would, but eventually, he'd believe I was dead. Maybe he would want to get revenge, but nobody got to see who Kuruno was, so it would be impossible, right?

Oh, who am I kidding? I'm paranoid—I don't want him to get in trouble for helping me!

We were still running as it hit nightfall, but even Vampires had to rest after a while. After all, he was running when he normally would be asleep.

We settled down in an abandoned cabin, obviously one used for a summer vacation. Luckily, nobody was here, but then again—it was winter.

I sighed, sinking onto the bed, Kuruno following close behind me as he curled up beside me, and I drifted to sleep.

I woke up, panting in the middle of the night, my fingers knotted into the drenched sheets. As I began to realize it was just a dream, I noticed Kuruno sitting straight up, staring at the door with alarm.

"Yuuki… don't make a sound and don't move. Let me go check this out…" He whispered, and in a flash he was out the door and into the cool night's air.

As soon as he left, fear prickled up my spine as the first memory I ever had popped into my brain, fear grasping me tightly.

'_Vampires… What if it is a Vampire…? Red…. The color of blood…. No! I don't want to die!' _I hyperventilated, squeezing my eyes shut as I focused on not even breathing or moving.

I was surprisingly able to sit motionless, despite the terror coursing through my veins. Hearing nothing but the silence of the night did nothing to calm the fear wrapping through my head, as I knew all too well that Vampires move silently.

The hairs on the back of my neck stood straight up suddenly, then all hell broke loose.

The window shattered, a body leaping through it and tackling me onto the bed, pushing me down fiercely and hastily, a mad cackle vibrating next to my ear. I could tell from the size and the way they were savagely growling that it was a level E.

I watched everything in slow-motion, glass raining down and piercing my skin in several areas, pinpricks of pain stabbing every one of my nerves as I whimpered. It laughed even harder, seeming to be enticed by my fear and blood staining the sheets.

"KURUN—" I started to scream, but a hand pressed down on my mouth as the vampire leaned over to lick my neck. I watched in total fear, unable to move as it bared its fangs, taking a whiff of my scent and enjoying my fear.

After letting me struggle a few moments more, it sunk its fangs ravenously into my neck, growligns as my blood trickled into its mouth.

I managed to get its hand to move only slightly before letting out a bloodcurdling scream, my flails beginning to ebb as my strength left me. I felt so… weak. I didn't want to die, but I also couldn't move.

I closed my eyes, unable to even move under the weight of the Vampire as I greedily gulped my blood. My mind began to wander, resting on the various people I had known in my life.

At last, I thought of the only person who would probably care if I was gone, if only a little—Kuruno. I hoped he would miss me, as I doubted anyone else would. A pang of sadness struck through me at the thought of me leaving this world. It gave me a little strength, not much, but enough to croak out one sentence.

"I don't want to die… Kuruno…" I whispered, flickering my eyes open just in time to hear a savage roar come from outside of the cabin, planks of wood splintering as a dark figure burst through the door.

All I could really see were eyes, a fierce and angry red in the darkness as it darted forward in a blur, almost too fast for my foggy brain to comprehend as it shoved the vampire on me off and through the wall.

"You… One… of US…" The level E growled, standing up almost zombie-like with fierce anger in its eyes. "Pureblood… Why do you…. Not feed like us…?"

He obviously was taken aback by the words the Level E spoke, and even I was shocked through the fog in my head. Pureblood…? He was like Kaname? Then why wasn't this Level E screeching in fear at his presence..?

"I'm not one of you…." Kuruno hissed, stalking forward with a blood-thirsty look in his eyes. Finally, the Level E began to cower in fear, whimpering as the courage it gained through my blood fled from it.

"I didn't try to kill Yuuki… I don't kill the innocent…" He stalked forward, the vampire turning to run but was held back by an unseen force.

I couldn't see much else, as Kuruno brought the vampire outside of the cabin, effectively blocking me from seeing what I assumed would be a gory scene.

"So I am most certainly NOT like YOU!" A pained howl fled through the air before all went quiet, the sounds of the woods the only thing breaking the intense silence.

After a few moments, I felt a gust of wind hit my skin, but I could only feel its pressure; not the chill. Goosebumps were raised on my skin, but I couldn't feel any more from the blood loss.

I felt Kuruno slide into the bed, his eyes returning to their sparkling blue as he curled around me, his eyes sorrowful and regretful, as if he blamed himself.

"Kuruno…" I whispered, my common sense fleeing from me as I no longer realized how crazy the scent of my blood must have been driving him.

"Thank you…." I managed to whisper before my world faded into a dark abyss, unconsciousness claiming me, a faint smile on my lips as I felt safe in the arms of my savior.

**So? Do you like?**

**Hope you do. Review please—The more you review, the more I remember to update.**

**~Stormy**


	6. Chapter 6

_**Broken – Chapter 6**_

_**Okay. I really would like to thank the Guest who reviewed.**_

_**Why, you might ask? Well, the guest who reviewed all 5 chapters gave me some hope about this story. That's the reason I'm writing this right now. Also, DJHKSLJHDJKSA I GOT 100 VIEWS IN A DAY? OMGERS! Thank you so much ^.^ It warms my heart to know someone liked it enough to review!**_

_**(By the way, please review telling my who you are shipping AFTER THIS CHAPTER. It will help me to determine who wins Yuuki's heart… ;) Though, it doesn't matter which team goes ahead or not, but popular vote can sway my decisions. Zero or Kuruno?**_

_**Also, if you would like, (And if I get enough questions) I will be holding a questionnaire. Just give me the name of the character you wish to ask a question, or person (Ex: Me? My dog? Idk.) and I may make a chapter with the questions and answers. Leave them in a review or pm!**_

_**R&R, and Enjoy!**_

_**~~~Yuuki's POV~~~**_

I woke up in a chill, my head spinning with a headache as I tried to go back to sleep. Disoriented, I clutched the warm body in front of me for warmth, snuggling into something firm.

Wait a second… firm?

My eyes snapped open as I looked up, only to find Kuruno smirking at me, which instantly pissed me off. Okay, I know, I'm irrational, but for some reason he just pisses me off.

I looked down at our position to find my leg thrown over his hips, my arm wrapped around him and my head buried into his chest. I quickly propelled myself backwards, heat rising to my cheeks as he couldn't contain his laughter at my embarrassment.

The jerk.

"Don't laugh at me!" I shrieked, throwing a pillow at him. As soon as I did, though, my head pounded with such a fury that I fell back onto the bed, clutching the sides of my head.

"Yuuki? Are you alright?" He asked, concern etching his gaze and tone as he stopped laughing altogether, scooting closer to me. I merely moaned in response.

"It doesn't surprise me. You DID lose a lot of blood… idiot…" He murmured, pulling me closer to him. In most cases, I would have pushed him away, but my head hurt way too much, he was really warm, and he smelled nic—

Forget that last part.

"I'm fine," I started, moving to sit up at the edge of the small bed, only to find that we weren't in the cabin anymore. My face must have portrayed my shock, because he scooted up beside me to explain.

"Well, I couldn't stay in the forest any longer after the scent of your blood was in the air. Right now, we're in Licherba**—a remote town about 51 miles away from Cross Academy."

"Did you… see anyone… from the academy…?" I started, hoping to god that, even though I ran away, he still hadn't harmed them. Just because I ran away doesn't mean I wouldn't care if they got hurt.

"No, I didn't." He said, standing up before sliding on a shirt I hadn't realized he was missing. I quickly looked down to find myself in a completely different outfit than I was when I passed out.

I had on a pair of jeans with sneakers, as well as a red sweater with a matching scarf that hid my bite wounds. I had on a red woolen hat as well, my hair nicely brushed, as if it was done recently.

"Kuruno…." I said, heat rising to my cheeks. "Who exactly changed my clothes and got rid of the blood…?"

"Do you really think I'm that much of a pervert?" He chuckled, turning around to face me with a grin. "I paid one of the females here a little extra if they would clean you up. Yes, I do have money, mainly because I have a good bit of money and nothing to spend it on. I DID live in the woods for a while, after all. You were out for a good solid week, so of course I wouldn't do it."

"Oh…" I murmured, my cheeks burning with embarrassment. "I'm s-sorry…"

He rolled his eyes at me. "Don't say sorry; I'd want to know the same thing if I was you, even if you are a little perverted. Why were you blushing; did you want me to dress you?" He said with a cocky grin.

"N-NO!" I screeched, throwing the other remaining pillow on the bed at him, storming out of the hotel room.

"Hey, princess? Do you have any idea where you're going?"

I stormed back inside, slamming the door with a huff before flinging myself back onto the bed.

He was grinning from ear to ear before he grabbed my hand, pulling me against him and turning to walk us towards the door.

"Come on; let's go get you something to eat."

_**Meanwhile…**_

"What do you mean, YOU CAN'T FIND HER?!" A raging Zero yelled, his fist breaking the Headmaster's desk once again as his eyes flashed red.

"I mean, we can't find her, Zero. Her trail is gone; it's as if she never existed out there."

Zero stormed out of the room, walking into his room and slamming the door shut, sinking to the floor as a single tear escaped down his face.

"She was all I had…" He whispered, his face etched with worry and regret as he ran his hand through his hair before grabbing Bloody Mary from her place on the side of his nightstand before leaping out the window.

'Yuuki… I will find you… and bring you back to ME!'

**Back to Yuuki and Kuruno… (Yuuki's POV)**

We both walked into the small café together, as very few restaurants were open on a Sunday. We were seated as soon as we stepped inside, as very few customers were around.

I opened up the laminated menu, biting my lip as I looked over the choices. After a few minutes, I decided on a steak, as I had no idea what to get.

As soon as I sat down my menu, a fairly perky blonde practically skipped over, staring at Kuruno. I could've sworn she had hearts in her eye.

"May I take your order?" She chirped, glaring briefly at me before smiling brightly at Kuruno. Ugh, some people just disgust me.

"I'll have whatever she's having." He said, oblivious to her flirting. As she walked over to my side, it looked as if she purposely brushed past him, and when Kuruno could no longer see her face, she scowled at me, her eyes unwelcoming and spiteful.

"And what will _you_ be having?" She sneered, giving me a 'He's mine, bitch. Gtfo' kind of look, which I replied to with even more attitude.

"I'll be having a Steak, thank you very much." I said, giving her my best 'Get the fuck away from me before I punch your face in' kind of look. She scoffed at me before turning around and batting her eyes at Kuruno, lightly touching him on the arm.

"Your order will be out momentarily; enjoy your meal!" She said with the same perky voice before walking away, her heels clicking on the floor as I burned with jealousy.

Wait—What the hell, mind? Stop it with the possessiveness.

She brought out our steaks, sneering at me before flirting with him some more, trying to offer some deserts to him or something. It seemed like he was fucking oblivious to her, which really ticked me off.

I was glad when he paid the bill and left, my anger as sharp as a knife slicing through me as we made our way back to the hotel.

I quickly and without a word snatched the clothes Kuruno handed to me away from him, anger fueling me, even though I had no idea why I was so mad at him.

"Yuuki—" He started, but I slammed the bathroom door before he could say anything else and I began to get dressed, wondering why I was so jealous of that bitch.

_**Not much drama, I know, forgive me. I don't really have much else to say, thank you for reading though! ^.^**_


	7. Chapter 7

_**Broken—Chapter 7**_

_**OMG So sorry about my lack of updating. Writers block sucks.**_

_**Anywho, I know I'm lazy. Btw, If you know me irl, SHOUTOUT TO YOU :D Leave a review. YOU KNOW WHO YOU ARE. (Hint, hint!)**_

_**Gahhh. I hate, HATE, writers block. **_

_**By the way guys, if I actually do post this sometime soon, I'd just like to tell you that I got grounded. Yes, it sucks. I got grounded for no good reason, too. **_

_**Sorry for not updating.**_

_**R&R, and ENJOY!**_

_**~~~Yuuki's POV~~~**_

I stormed into the bathroom, slamming the door before sitting down in the corner, hugging my knees to my chest as I fell deep into thought.

Damn it… why was I so jealous? He did nothing wrong; but why did that feeling still linger in me?  
I nearly jumped out of my skin when I felt something vibrate against my skin.

It was my phone… but I thought I had it turned off? I had forgotten I even had it; I had planned to throw it away, but I had forgotten when I saw him getting so cozy with that waitress.

I waited for a little while, staring at the phone in my pocket until I heard a door shut in the bedroom. I could tell Kuruno went out, but I was so preoccupied that I didn't particularly care.

I flicked open the phone, my eyes scanning the screen before I started to sob, my eyes filling with tears as I read. It was a text… from Zero…

'_Yuuki, I know you probably aren't reading this, since you got kidnapped and all…' _But that was a lie. I wasn't kidnapped… I ran away.

'_But if you are… I miss you, Yuuki. I'm so sorry… I let you down… how could I have let this happen? I hate myself right now; Without you, I am nothing.' _Oh… if only he knew…

'_I will not rest until I find you… or the man who stole you away. You saved me Yuuki—and now I will save you.' _Tears filled my eyes as I dared to reply to him, knowing that he could use it to track me down… but I didn't want him so feel so alone.

'_Zero, I can't tell you everything right now. Just know, I am safe right now. It wasn't your fault; It was my own… Please, don't get yourself hurt. I would never forgive myself.' _I quickly hit 'Send' before I could even think about it, snapping my phone shut feeling as if I betrayed Kuruno.

Not even 10 seconds later, my phone buzzed with a reply, and I felt so torn.

'Should I read it? I don't know anymore… I can't ever go back. I guess I will…'

'_Yuuki… I'm so glad you're safe. I thought… I thought you were dead. Tell me, where are you? I will kill whoever kidnapped you… and they WILL pay for all they have done to you.'_

I sighed, quickly typing a reply, all of my common sense leaving me as my fingers flew over the keys.

'_Zero… I can't tell you where I am. Goodbye, Zero…' _I snapped my phone shut, throwing it at the wall as I burst into tears, my sobs echoing in the small room as I ignored my phone vibrating against the tile floor.

I lay on my side, the tile cool against my skin as I cried, tears pooling at my cheeks. I began to sob, trying to get my tears under control for whenever Kuruno decided to come back.

Shaking my head, I decided to forget about Zero. If I ever wanted to become a happy person again, I needed to forget. I needed to forget everything I once knew.

I shook my head, shuffling out of the bathroom as I grasped my phone, the darkened lights of the room comforting to my swollen eyes. I quickly turned my phone on, going over to put my phone in Airplane mode so I wouldn't be tempted by the texts I was receiving.

Plugging in a pair of headphones, I quickly switched to a random song, putting it on shuffle mode before I slid out of the door to the hotel, darting to the elevator, tapping my foot impatiently at the slowness of the elevator.

I quickly leapt inside the empty elevator as it opened, punching the button to the ground floor. The doors quickly shut, my stomach lurching at the sudden drop the elevator took. I always hated elevators—they twisted my stomach in a knot with fear because of how dangerous they could be.

What can I say? I'm extremely paranoid.

The doors quickly slid open, revealing the lobby of the deserted building to me, only the hotel desk attendant and maybe two other people standing in the dark area.

Jogging out the door, I breathed in the deep air with a sigh of relief, the cold air chilling my lungs and calming me as I began to take a long walk to think things over.

Kuruno would just have to get over my absence—even I need time to think sometimes. Even though the night scared me sometimes, it was also a great way to calm me. Shaking my head, I tried to clear my mind of the silly little fears it held and focus on the main reason I came out.

Why did I care so much about Zero? He was always so mean to me when I was around him—he was like stone. Even still, why did I feel so guilty about leaving him the way I did?

I sighed, realizing I wouldn't ever come up with a logical explanation, and instead began to focus on the music blasting into my ears as I began to sing. It wasn't something I did too often—only when I was stressed.

_**Please, please, forgive me  
But I won't be home again  
Maybe someday you'll look up  
And barely conscious, you'll say to no one  
"Isn't something missing?**_

You won't cry for my absence, I know  
You forgot me long ago  
Am I that unimportant?  
Am I so insignificant?  
Isn't something missing?Isn't someone missing me?

I could still remember the first day Zero heard me singing. We had been fighting over something extremely childish—I forget what it was, but we were children back then. I believe I had stolen something of his without realizing what it was, and he snapped at me, saying I should mind my own business.

I had ran off crying, yelling about how big of a bully Zero was, and ran into the music room. I took my place at the piano and had begun to sing, and when I looked up in the middle of the song, Zero was staring at me with odd eyes—as if he was enraptured by my voice.

_**Even though I'm the sacrifice  
You won't try for me, not now  
Though I'd die to know you love me  
I'm all alone  
Isn't someone missing me?**_

Please, please, forgive me  
But I won't be home again  
I know what you do to yourself  
I breathe deep and cry out  
"Isn't something missing?  
Isn't someone missing me?"

With a sigh, I shook my head, trying to break my focus on Zero. God, why were all of these memories surfacing up now, of all times? I really hated my selective memory sometimes.__But even still—why did Kuruno save me at all? Was it really a coincidence that he was hunting down this vampire that attacked me, or was it something greater?

_**Even though I'm the sacrifice  
You won't try for me, not now  
Though I'd die to know you love me  
I'm all alone  
Isn't someone missing me?**_

And if I bleed, I'll bleed  
Knowing you don't care  
And if I sleep just to dream of you  
I'll wake without you there  
Isn't something missing?  
Isn't something

Cursing under my breath, I began to try and collect my reeling head. Okay, maybe thinking when you're half asleep and jogging wasn't such a good idea. I sighed, deciding to try and get back to the hotel before Kuruno. The streets were deserted, as if everyone had vanished. All of the store lights were off, so I shrugged, and began to sing a tiny bit louder.

_****_

Even though I'm the sacrifice  
You won't try for me, not now  
Though I'd die to know you love me  
I'm all alone  
Isn't something missing?  
Isn't someone missing me?  


As I finished the final word, the hair on the back of my neck stood up, as if I was being watched. I quickly turned around, my brown eyes meeting with familiar, crystalline blue eyes.

"Kuruno…" I whispered, but he said nothing in reply, but only came to grasp my hand. We walked back to the hotel in silence, not a word spoken between us, but somehow, I just knew that I couldn't be angry at him.

_**Meanwhile…**_

A shadow lurked on the side of the alleyway, crimson eyes dancing in amusement under the dim light of the street lights. Blood lay splattered on the ground, but surprisingly, no blood smeared the clothes of the shadow, nor did the coppery scent seem to follow the creature.

The seemingly-human figure walked forward with a chuckle, leaping up onto the rooftop as two other figures jumped behind him in an instant, watching the couple intently.

Their hands entwined—but why was a pureblood mixing with a human? It was simply unheard of.

"Well, you just saved me the trouble of tracking you down, _**Kuruno**_." A deep, dark, rumbling voice sounded, his laughter enough to give even the bravest of people chills.

"It's time for you to pay up…"

_**In the forests of the Academy…(Zero's POV)**_

Adrenaline shot through my veins as I pounded the keys on my phone, desperate not to lose the only connection I had with Yuuki.

"DAMNIT!" I slammed my phone on the ground with a screech, running my hand through my hair as I tried to remain calm and not kill everything in a two-mile radius.

Damn these Adolescent Vampire hormones.

Picking up my now-broken phone, I sighed, walking over to a tree stump and sitting down, burying my fingers into my hair.

Why did she have to get taken away from us, especially by a vampire? The one creature that I happened to hate the most.

Suddenly, a sharp snap sounded in the clearing, instantly tensing my muscles as I whipped out a gun from the inside of my shirt. Snarling, I proceeded to watch as a disgustingly familiar figure stepped out of the shadowy trees.

"_Kaname" _I spat, but lowered my hand, sliding the gun back into my inside pocket. I glared frigidly at him, his mere presence making me want to snap something in half.

He did this. If he hadn't been kissing that slut, this never would've happened, and Yuuki would still be mine.

His face showed no signs of grief whatsoever; not even the slightest bit of remorse. He began to walk towards me, sending chills of rage over my skin.

You know that feeling you sometimes get when your rage boils over, like when you touch something so scalding hot it feels cold at first? Yeah. That's how I felt.

A growl emerged from my chest instinctively as he stepped closer. He stopped then, sighing and leaning against a tree to his side.

"You bastard… you did this. You caused ALL of this to happen!" I spat, barely able to contain the instincts compelling me to either tear him to pieces or run away.

"Zero, listen. Yuuki ran off into the forest herself; I hadn't known she would flee like that." Kaname tried to explain, but his words only fueled my rage.

"Oh, right, because it wasn't obvious to everyone that she was in love with you." I said, sarcasm dripping from my voice as I glared at him.

"You just keep telling yourself that, you bastard. You ruined everything." He tried to stop me, but I refused to stop my ranting words.

"Now, thanks to you, I may never see her again." I quickly turned and walked off, ignoring any attempts he made at trying to get me to listen.

Damn, I really and truly hated that guy right now, but that would have to wait until later.

Right now, all I want to do is get back Yuuki.

_**JKHSDFLJKHSDFJKLSDH OMG I AM SO SORRY. MY MICROSOFT WORD WAS BEING STUPID AND I COULDN'T FINISH THIS FOR A WHILE. ALL I HAD TO DO WAS FINISH THE LAST SCENE. YAY.**_

_**Who enjoyed my seemingly-to-me long chapter? Hey, it's much longer than all the others.**_

_**REVIEW PLEASERS. :D**_

_**~Stormy**_


End file.
